Carrier packages are typically formed by wrapping a carrier blank around a group of containers and securing the ends of the blank together. The containers are held in place by the wrapped carrier. In conventional carrier packages, however, the package may not be sufficiently tightly wrapped, causing the wrapped package to have low structural rigidity and possibly resulting in containers falling out of the wrapped package.